Haunted
by Rhiannan
Summary: and I will live forever"... Dracula is alive and he has a 400 year old score to settle with Gabriel Van Helsing.


_**Haunted **_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters of Van Helsing. I just simply borrow them._

**Note:** _Oddly, this is the beginning of the sequel to "Even In Death", which I have not finished yet. I was jotting down some thoughts and ended up with the first chapter of "Haunted"... "Haunted" picks up just after the battle between Dracula and Gabriel has ended._

_Lastly, should you read my story, I hope that you will enjoy it and leave a review. I am open to good and bad reviews, but please do not flame me._

_**Deception **_

The faint sound of thunder rumbled in the distance as an eerie calm began falling over Castle Dracula. Vague flashes of lightening barely illuminate its cold black walls, which still echo the fierce battle that had just occurred.

Dracula gazed intently over the large room and the remnants of his failed experiment. The fresh gashes about his neck still carried a sharp sting, as did his hatred for Gabriel Van Helsing. He slowly glides fingers over the moist wound, taking a quick savor of his blood-soaked fingertips.  
Watching a solitary rat forage about the castle floor, he thinks of Gabriel and chuckles at his naive assumption, "The great Van Helsing, does he actually believe I am so easily destroyed!"

The loud slamming of the castle doors startles Dracula and he quickly turns toward the great entrance. He carefully listens to Carl and Gabriel's muffled voices just outside. "Tsk… tsk… leaving so soon." He smirked, ridiculing their swift exit.

A blustering wind had entered from the fleeing visitors and was now a draft about room. It swept briskly across the stone floor, taking with it, the gray demon ash that Dracula stood about. He calmly straightened his coat, and brushed over his sleeves, as he walked toward the large window that looked down upon the castle entrance.  
There, he watched contently as Gabriel and Carl fled with Anna's lifeless body.

As they disappeared into the dark night, the vision Anna's death played over in his mind. "  
Gabriel, you poor fool …" chuckling to himself.  
"Even one such as myself could have found a better purpose for such beauty, other than the grave!"  
Dracula turned from the large window, and gracefully waltzed about to Gabriel's mournful cry, which still echoed along the castle walls…

"Igor!" He shouted loudly.  
Igor peered from behind a large bubbling vat… "Yes Master."  
Dracula continued; "We must clean this place up… I feel we may soon have a new guest."  
Igor nodded, "Do not worry Master, the dwergie and I will take care of it…. Though, I fear this will take some time, as we have lost so many." Igor began murmuring orders and pushing about the few dwergie that remained.

"Truly Igor, time is something we've plenty of." Dracula replied, in a half agreeing-half mocking manner.

Dracula paused mid turn in his waltz. On the floor before him, lay the large syringe that held the werewolf venom. He marveled at the amount of precious venom that was still within the syringe as he lifted it from the floor.  
"This should prove interesting!" He mused.  
"The next full moon will be quite a shock for our dear Gabriel, uh!"...Dracula chuckled, wearing a look of amazement on his face. He orders the remaining werewolf venom to be put back in the castle's stronghold.  
Igor takes the syringe and quickly disappears into the dark stairwell, leaving The Count to his thoughts.

Dracula now stood alone and quiet, reliving the night and its events in his head. He was already devising to rebuild his empire… stronger and much sinister than the previous. He thinks of the tasks that lie ahead, acquiring more servants… searching for new brides… and creating new progenies. This will take a great deal planning and time, all of which he knows will be necessary for his new realm... There was also the unfinished business with Gabriel, which would not rest.

As the huge clock upon the wall tolled five bells, his attention quickly turned to the dawn that was fast approaching. Dracula watched for a moment as his remaining servants scurried about.

He then retreated down the long corridor to the seclusion of his chamber.  
As he enters, he locks the heavy doors behind him and pauses for a moment; he then turns to look about the large room. He thinks briefly of his three brides, who by now, would have been in his arms offering their blood to sate his hunger.

He makes his way through a maze of candelabras, to the comfort of his lavish bed for a much-needed slumber. He falls back onto the Garnet bedcover and watches the flickering candle flames dance along the dark walls of the richly decorated chamber.

As he begins to slumber, his thoughts drift to the Valerious Mansion and the village of Transylvania. It was there centuries ago, that he once lived as a noble Prince, and there, four hundred years ago, he met deceit at the hands of Gabriel Van Helsing. A deception that still burned with every thought, and one that fuels the fire of his hatred.

To be continued…


End file.
